Lamar Davis
African-American |family = Chop (Pet) |affiliations = The Families Franklin Clinton Premium Deluxe Motorsport (Formerly) Online-Player Mugger Gerald |pob = Los Santos |home = Strawberry, Los Santos |businesses = Drug dealing Car theft |vehicles = Blue Emperor White Speedo |voice = Slink Johnson }} Lamar Davis is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Lamar is the best friend of Franklin Clinton from Chamberlain Hills. He is described as "crazy" by Rockstar Games. It appears that Lamar is a drug dealer and gang-banger due to Franklin's comments about Lamar's "slingin' dope" and "throwing up gang signs". He is a member of the Families street gang. Lamar was working as a repossession man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until Simeon Yetarian fired him and Franklin. Events of GTA Online Lamar picks up the Online Player from the LSX, where it is revealed they have been in contact online on Lifeinvader for a while. Lamar will take the player to a car park and partake in a race with them. After the race, Lamar takes the player to meet Gerald, where he assigns a job. After the player experiences the city up close and gets the hang of things, Lamar eventually calls the player to tell them that he can provide a mugger to mug anyone the player chooses. Events of GTA V Lamar is first seen working a repossession job in Vespucci Beach with Franklin. The two meet Michael De Santa, who gives them both the directions to the home where they have to steal the cars. Lamar and Franklin discover the vehicles, a 9F and a Rapid GT. Lamar challenges Franklin to a race but loses. Soon after, Lamar and Franklin are assigned by Simeon to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by Vagos and are forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. The two are able to find the bike, but the owner is killed in the process. Knowing that the repossession is now meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself. Lamar brings Franklin along to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". With the help of Chop, the two succeed in abducting D; however, they are forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location. Lamar and Stretch visit Franklin and they go see D, only to their surprise, he set them up with Ballas, causing Stretch to kill D, and the trio end up making their way to escape from the Ballas. When Franklin returns to his old house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in anyway possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of nowhere. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house. Franklin angrily asks why he's here, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The deal turns out to be a trap, as it was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a block of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shit hits the fan. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they steal three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. In the mission Lamar Down, Tanisha comes by Franklin's new house to tell him Lamar has been set up by Stretch, and if Franklin was a true friend, he would go and rescue him. It is revealed that Lamar talked too much, causing him to be kidnapped by Ballas at a saw mill in Blaine County. Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive to the spot to rescue Lamar, with the help of Lester. They proceed to kill the Ballas and Franklin brings him back home to Forum Drive. While there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, arguing about Franklin's many efforts to save Lamar from problems he got himself into, advising him to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and he would get real work, instead of the routine gang banging lifestyle. As their argument ends, Lamar overhears Steve Haines and Dave Norton meeting Franklin around the corner ordering him to kill Trevor when the time was right. As the agents drive away, Lamar asks Franklin who they were, to which Franklin replies "nobody". If Franklin chooses the ending Deathwish, Lamar will help Franklin, Michael and Trevor out against the FIB and Merryweather, after that, Franklin and the others meet up but he leaves off, Michael also offers to kill Stretch for Lamar and Franklin for setting up Lamar and trying have them both killed. He is not seen again after, but he calls Franklin to let him know he is alive. Character Personality When describing Lamar, Rockstar Games' Dan Houser said that even though he is crazy, he is a "good kind of crazy", and also a "very funny" main character, while his best friend, Franklin, is the opposite of him. He is very prideful of his Apache descent and uses this to explain himself and is the basis of several of his jokes. During missions Lamar is lazy and tends to get himself in trouble by blindly trusting anyone offering him money. He's also not very bright. A prime example of Lamar blindly trusting anyone offering him money and not being very smart is accepting a deal with D, the Balla he previously tried to kidnap. This deal was quickly revealed to be an ambush for revenge. He constantly gets himself, Franklin and others into situations that common sense would normally keep people away from. An example is in a mission where Franklin, Lamar and Trevor go to Grove Street to make a drug deal. Had Trevor not been there to uncover the possible rip off Lamar would've ended up buying a brick of drywall. In "Lamar Down," Lamar also seems to be annoyed with Franklin and claimed that he ignored him and the hood since he moved to Vinewood Hills. Lamar is a loyal friend to Franklin, as seen in the "Deathwish" ending, where he assists Franklin, Michael, and Trevor although Franklin warned him that he will most likely die. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Repossession *Complications (Post-mission phone call) *Chop (Boss) *The Long Stretch (Boss) *Hood Safari (Boss) *Deep Inside *Pack Man *Lamar Down *Something Sensible (Option A/Post-mission phone call) *The Time's Come (Option B/Voice) *The Third Way (Option C) ;GTA Online *Mall or Nothing (Boss) *Ballas to the Wall (Boss) *San Andreas Seoul (Boss) *Ticket to Elysium (Boss) *Going Down the GOH (Boss) *Caught Napping (Boss) *Lost MC RIP (Boss) *No Smoking (Boss) Trivia *As revealed in IGN's hands-on preview of Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin does not own Chop, Lamar does. It was previously believed that Chop was Franklin's dog. After the fifth mission of the game (called "Chop") Chop the dog moves to Franklin's house because of troubles Lamar has gotten into, in some cut scenes Lamar is seen with Chop even after he was moved to Franklin's house, indicates that Lamar still has free access to Chop and that they might be sharing the dog. *According to both Lamar and Franklin, Lamar is of Apache descent. *Lamar does not hold resentment for the Ballas, as seen while hanging out with Franklin. He explains how so many members from both sides have been killed over the years, and each gang should remain on their side of the neighborhood, and nothing will go wrong. *In the mission Pack Man, he will reveal to Trevor that he met JB (Tonya's boyfriend) in a threesome and that both of them even "crossed swords". *If the player enters the in-game website PsychicShoutout and speaks with Mrs. Tammy as Franklin, she will say that Lamar is a long lost love of Franklin, and that both of then used to be in Franklin's bed all the time. Franklin does not deny this, hinting that Franklin and Lamar probably used to have a sexual relationship. *During cutscenes, Lamar is noticeably taller than Franklin, but upon transitioning to gameplay, he is the same height as Franklin. *Franklin will mention Lamar's height in the mission Lamar Down, as he will sometimes shout out during the gun battle "Where's the tall dude?". *In Online, if the player is male, Lamar will notice his height is smaller than he thought but if the player is female, he will attempt to hit on her but gets rejected. *Lamar is one of two friends who can hang out with two protagonists, the other one being Jimmy De Santa, who can hang with three. Michael is the one protagonist who cannot hang out with Lamar. *In the Brazilian Portuguese subtitles, when Lamar says "gangster", it is translated to "Vida loka", which is a way the Brazilian people use to call criminals. * In West Coast Classics, DJ Pooh does a shout-out to Lamar, making fun of his name and his gangbang mentality. *During Mall Or Nothing, Lamar's player rank will be 99. Gallery official-artwork-lamar.jpg|Artwork of Lamar Davis Lamargreencap.png|Lamar wearing an "LS" cap that resembles Sweet's cap. Oh My Bad.jpg|''"Oh my bad, mister Gold Card!"'' Screen Shot 2013-06-10 at 4.56.37 PM.png|''"Ha, gangsta shit!"'' GTA5ss6.jpg|Lamar driving a Seashark with Franklin and Trevor. Lamar_And_Franklin-GTAV.png|''"We can't repo the assets of a deadman, big sitting chief asshole!'|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Lamar_Down lamar_franklin_trailer_004.jpg|Lamar with a beta version of Franklin's Auntie Denise. Lamar_trailer2.jpg|"Can you tell me where the Bertolt beach house is?"'' Lamar_franklin_trailer.png|Lamar taking cover in a gunfight. LamarAndFranklin-GTAV.png|"This shit is legit business." Lamar&Player-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with Gerald and the player. Navigation hu:Lamar Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Friends Category:Gangsters